


Stick with Him

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: HP One shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Full Welsh Breakfast, Hope Lupin lives 2k4ever, Hope and Sirius would have been friends, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black cannot cook, Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Sirius Black can't cook and really are we surprised? A cute little moment between Remus, Sirius, and Hope before...well everything.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: HP One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stick with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series of prompts I've collected. Just cute short canon compliant moments throughout the series. 
> 
> From the Prompt: "What do you mean you've never cooked?"

“What do you mean you’ve never cooked?” Remus opened a window to help ventilate the smoke. Hope was seated at the kitchen table watching the two bicker. Sirius winked at Hope over the table then stood up to help his boyfriend. 

He put his hand to his chest. “My mother would never debase herself with common chores and she would curse you for even suggesting so.” He shrugged and handed Remus a kitchen towel. “We always had elves.”

Remus sighed. “Pads…” He wrapped his arm around Sirius’s waist. Sirius kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but oven equals fire.” Sirius nodded as if he were really taking in the gravely important information. 

“I think you like taking care of me.”

Hope sipped her tea and smiled. “He really is a caregiver, isn’t he?”

“You really give me no choice.”

Sirius slapped Remus’s arse. “Then show me.”

It took nearly an hour and a half and it was well into the afternoon when Remus and Sirius had finished their task. Sirius proudly placed a full Welsh breakfast, complete with laver cakes, in front of Hope. She smiled and pushed the blackened egg into her napkin when he turned his back. 

Together, they ate. Hope watched as Sirius’s antics had her son full body laughing. Sirius would never tell her but he loved everything about her; the smile wrinkles at the corner of her eyes, the way she spoke with food in her mouth, the long curls that framed her face in the same color as her son. She was wonderful. She was caring and smart and persistent. Everything he loved about Remus he had clearly gotten from Hope. 

“That was lovely.” Hope grinned as she and Remus washed the dishes _and by hand as well_. 

“He could help.”

“I think that’s enough for his blue blood.” She said winking and nudging her son. 

“You...like him though, right?”

“Of course. After your father, I didn’t think I’d find another man that I could adore.” She reached towards Sirius with soapy hands. “Sirius, I’m afraid I must tell you something grave.” Sirius looked up frowning. “I think I’m going to have to steal you.” 

Sirius almost spit his tea. “But what of Remus?” He asked, matching her dramatic tone. 

“You’re right, plus I’m twice your age. Better stick with him, then.” Sirius thought for a moment he saw her eyes grow wet. Instead she turned and helped her son finish the dishes. 

When they were leaving, Hope kissed Sirius on the cheek and he held her for much too long. He smiled at the thought of many more mornings like this in the future.


End file.
